Back Stabbers
by Digidestined Dude 15
Summary: The digidestined kids from 01 go on a prank show and prank each other. features Mimato, Takari, and Taiora
1. TK and Kari

*audience applauds*

"Hello, and welcome to "Back Stabbers"! I'm your host, Andrew Wilde, and for those first time viewers this show is about the contestants getting revenge on someone that embarrassed them, bugged them, or they just can't stand."

"Audience laughes"

"Our first 2 contestants today are Kari Kamiya and TK Takaishi!"

2 eight year old kids enter through a curtain and sit down next to Andrew.

"Well, these two are the youngest contestants we have ever had, so little girl, who is it you wanna get revenge on and why?"

"I wanna get revenge on my big brother Tai, he keeps insisting that me a TK_ like_ each other, ridiculous right TK?" she answers him, nudging her friend.

"Huh? Oh yeah, just friends, hahaha…" He answered nervously and blushing.

"So anyway, how do you plan to get revenge on Tai?" Andrew asked her.

"By reading aloud from his Diary!" she grinned evily as she held up a blue book with a soccer ball on it.

"WHAT? KARI PLEASE DON'T DO IT!" Tai Yelled from the stands.

"Fat chance, maybe next time you'll think twice about making fun of me." She then opened the diary and flipped through a few pages. "Oh here's a good one!"

"_Sept. 29th 2003"_

_Hi I'm Tai Kamiya, but you already know that since this is MY diary. Anyway, the worst thing happened at school today. I accidentally went into the girls bathroom and I didn't notice it until I noticed Sora and Mimi gossiping in front of the mirrors. I guess the came in after I did. They were talking about the guys they like. I was listening carefully behind the stall door. Mimi said that she liked my best friend Matt. Sora was about to say who she liked (I hoped it was me) but my hand slipped and the door opened up, causing me to fall face first in front of the both screamed and called me a perverted pig, then they walked over me back to class. Man I wish Mimi hadn't worn heels that day, my back still hurts! I wish I could have stayed long enough for me to find out who Sora liked, I would have given anything to be that guy… oh I gotta go, Pokemon is on!_

The entire audience had burst into laughter. The girls just awww'd while the guys were teasing Tai immensely, Tai sliding down in his seat.

"Ahaha, oh that was very good thank you Kari, and TK who did you wanna get back at?"

"I wanna get payback on my big brother Matt, he ran my underwear up the flagpole at school, WITH ME IN THEM!" he answered blushing again.

The addience chuckled.

"And to get that payback, I have brought a video of my brother when he was a baby."

"Well then, give it to me and we'll play it on the jumbo screen behind me" Andrew stated. TK handed him the DVD and he ran back stage, returning as quickly as he left. "Ok Matt if your watching you better hide"

He turned on the TV and it showed Matt as a half year old. He was running around in the park in a diaper and rattle, and nothing else. He was covered in what appeared to be mud… at least I hope its mud… and he was being chased by another boy with clothes on. He had brown hair that grew surprisingly long and a pair of goggles around his neck. It was Tai! The boys were running around in a circle appearing to be playing tag.

The audience once again laughed hard at Matt's expense, who BTW is now blushing and hiding like Tai. Andrew had finished laughing and was now gasping for breath.

"Thank you TK, that was enlightening. Well that's all the time we have, see ya next week on "Back Stabbers"!"

*Fade to black*


	2. Mimi and Matt

"Welcome back to "Back Stabbers" I'm your host Andrew Wilde. Last week we had TK and Kari on here to embarrass there big brothers, now we hae one of those brothers and his girlfriend, Ladies and Gentleman, give it up for Matt Ishida and Mimi Tachekawa!"

Matt and Mimi walk in through the curtain waving happily.

"Thank you, Thank you your too kind!" Mimi said sincerely.

The twosome sit down next to Andrew.

"Ok lets start with the lovely lady in the beautiful pink dress."

"Oh Andrew go on now…"

"I mean it"

"Yes so did I, go on"

"Well I would love to but you're here for one reason and one reason only, to get payback on someone. So who is it and why?"

"Well the person I wanna get back at is the boy siting to the right of me" She replied with a small smirk.

"Me? But why?" Matt asked confused.

"Because you forgot my birthday last month!"

"OOoooo this is gonna be good" Andrew butted in.

"Which is why brought, this!" she pulls out a picture of Matt looking like a complete dork. Shirt tucked in, suspenders, huge glasses, and a face full of zits. The audience was both amused and disgusted.

"And this boy was the boy sitting next to me just a year ago" she said happily.

"You promised that you wouldn't tell anyone…" he whined.

"That'll teach you not to forget my birthday"

"Moving on, Matt who did you wanna get back at?" Andrew interrupted them.

"I would like to get back at my little bro TK, you had him on last week."

"Oh yeah, the little boy. Tell me Matt, why would you wanna get back at the little guy?"

"He dyed my hair **GREEN!** NO ONE TOUCHES MATT ISHIDA'S HAIR AND GETS AWAY WITH IT! Which is why ,I'm here to say a few things. 1, he sucks his thumb, 2 he wets the bed, 3 he's scared of the dark and finally 4, he's **totally in love** with the other little kid you had on last week, Kari Kamiya!" he says with a huge grin on his face.

The audience went awww and AHAHAHAHA. TK's, who was in the stands, face turned entirely red and hid his head in his backpack while he moved away from Kari, who was also in the stands blushing, for the awkwardness was too great.

"Well that's all the time we have for this week, I'm Andrew Wilde, and see ya next time on "Back Stabbers"!


	3. Joe and Izzy

"Welcome back to your favorite revenge seeking show, "Back Stabbers"! I'm your host Andrew Wilde and this week we have a couple of kids here who wanna get revenge on the same person! Ladies and gentleman, give it up for Izzy Izumi and Joe Kido!" Andrew introduces them as they step through the curtain. They both sit down next to Andrew.

"Thanks Andrew its great to be on your show" Said Joe.

"Yeah, this is prodigious. I've never been on a talk show before" Said Izzy.

"Keep saying words like "prodigious" and you never will again"

Everyone in the audience laughed.

"Anyway, who are you guys getting revenge on and why?"

"Just one person… TAI KAMIYA!" they both say.

"Tai is constantly teasing us about wanting to get good grades in school" Izzy proclaimed.

"Well can you blame him?" Andrew joked.

Everyone laughed again.

"Yet we found out something that a lot of people would be shocked to find out." Said Joe.

"You see Andrew, we took a look at Tai's report card and we made a copy of it." Izzy hands him an envelope, which he then takes and opens.

"And your friend teases **YOU **about getting good grades?" he asked. Both boys nod.

"Well then Tai you'll be glade to know you got all A+s in every subject!"

Everyone in the room sat motionless, while Tai turned pale as a sheet.

"Tai, got GOOD grades?" Asked Matt in amazment.

"Guess you wont be teasing us about school anymore will ya Tai" Said a full smirking Izzy.

"Sooo is that all?" asked Andrew

"Hey, we're nerds, we cant come up with good revenge schemes." They both whined.

"Well I guess that's it for this week, I'm your host Andrew Wilde and this is "BackStabbers"!

Fade to black.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Sorry this one is so short, I cant think of anything that Joe and Izzy would do for revenge… well I'll work on the last one with Tai and Sora: see ya next time.


	4. Sora and Tai

"Welcome back to "Back Stabbers", I'm your host, Andrew Wilde, and this week will unfortunately be our last show. The producers lost a game of poker and have to sell the show to pay it for it" he said with a saddened face.

The audience filled with sadness.

"So I guess we'll have to make this our best show ever! So lets give it up for our last two contestants ever, Tai Kamiya and Sora Takenouchi!"

Sora and Tai both walking in though the curtain and sit down next to Andrew.

"Hey your Tai Kamiya, you're the one that almost all of our contestants this month have embarrassed on this show, tell me, how does it feel being a stabber instead of a stabbie?" he asked the brunette

Tai dropped his head in shame. "It feels lousy…" he replied with pink cheeks.

"Well how about we get on with what you two came here for, and let's let the pretty lady go first" said Andrew.

"Ok, well I'm here to get back at Tai for being a peeping tom in the girls room!" she replied with an angry voice.

"Does EVERYONE have it in for me?" Tai yelled.

"Yes, and as for what I'm about to do to you, you're gonna wish that Mimi was still stomping on you with her heels" she grinned evily. Tai made a MEEP! Sound and backed away from her. She walked up to him slowly with an evil grin on her face. She then pounced on top of his back and sat on it in a position where she was turned toward his feet and his face was on the floor and his hands were flaing. She then grabbed the back of his underwear and pulled them VERY hard, causing him to squeal like a girl. She continued to pull harder and harder until…

_*RIP!* _

"OH looks like Sora got her revenge, by giving Tai a major wedgie and ripping what appears to be, blue briefs? Don't most boys your age wear boxers?" Andrew asks Tai as Sora gets off him and they both sit down in the chairs. Sora then threw what was left of Tai's underwear in his face which he gagged and threw off stage. By this time the audience was in a wave of laughter.

"First of all, OW! Second, my mom won't let me, she says boxers are too expensive" he admitted with a major blush streaming to his cheeks. "And we're not here to talk about my underwear preferences, we're here so I can't get revenge on Sora for stealing my most prized possession,"

"If it was your dignity, there's no way to get that back" said Andrew. Tai blushed while the audience laughed. Tai grabbed Sora by the arms and pulled her in quickly for a kiss, making Sora blush this time.

"W-W-WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" she stuttered, for she was caught completely off guard.

"For stealing my heart…" he said hugging her.

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

**Hey sorry I haven't been working on this story for a while I just couldn't think of anything for the last chapter. Anyway, hope you enjoyed, see ya next time ^_^**


End file.
